1. Field of Art
The present disclosure generally pertains to the storage of data, and in particular to storing and controlling access to data through a data structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data stored by storage systems needs to be protected so that unauthorized entities do not get access to the data. Processes that are external to the stored data are heavily relied upon to protect the data. For example, processes may require that users provide authentication information (e.g., user name and password) to be able to access stored data. However, these processes are susceptible to security breach and entities may find ways to access the data without permission. Since the processes are external to the data, it is not possible to make attestations that the data has not been accessed or modified by unauthorized entities.